Takahashi Misaki's Secret Strawberry Life!
by nikki7716
Summary: As if Misaki's tortuous days of eating strawberries wasn't enough, Usami adds something else equally terrible. LEMON: aphrodisiacs, sexy Usami, etc.


I hate stupid Usagi-san…if I eat another strawberry I'm going to puke, no, that doesn't sound extreme enough…I'm going to EXPLODE. And Usagi-san's apartment will be covered in bits of strawberry and he'll have to clean it up all by himself! That will teach him.

I've been sitting here on this couch for what feels like an eternity, hidden in a pile of pink boxes and bows all containing the same thing in a different variety: strawberries. I don't think I could move if I wanted to, I think I'll need a crane to do it. Stupid…Usagi-san. Making me eat these…stupid…strawberries.

"Misaki?"

Oh…looks whose home. I shove another strawberry in my mouth.

"Where are you?"

"Unnnur here." I try to answer through the strawberries. What a terrible terrible thing nature invented.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Someone has to eat these!" Stupid Usagi and his stupid questions about stupid strawberries.

"Just throw them out." He sighs, grabbing the pile of boxes that were piled on my lap. I try to give him the most disgruntled looked I can but I don't think it worked cause Usagi's just laughing.

"I wish you wouldn't be considerate of _him_. You haven't even touched the strawberries I got you." He complains. I don't know if I should cry, throw up, or do both on Usagi-san.

"I told you not to get me any! I don't want anymore!" I groan. Usagi's brow furrows, his lips tightening like when he gets frustrated and then will ignore me the rest of the night so he can work on stupid stories about me doing stupid gross things that I would NEVER EVER do.

"They were special ones I had made but fine, you can throw them out, I'm going to go get some work—"

"NO. Waitwaitwaitwait." I hurry and interrupt, I told you so. I rifle through the strawberry boxes, looking for the one that's wrapped with strawberry-decorated ribbon (ugh). I rip it open. Oh dear God help me. Seven-gigantic-strawberry-cakes-topped-with-strawberries-and-strawberry-whipped –cream-and –drizzled-with-strawberry-syrup. Is this hell?

I take a deep breath…then another. Usagi is grinning widely, taking a seat across from me and watching as I put the monstrosity to my lips. I shove half the cake in my mouth, let's get this over with.

Two cakes later its getting easier but I feel kind of funny…like…tingly? Are chunks of strawberries flowing through my veins? No, that's just stupid. But seriously…

"Eat one more and I won't bother you about strawberries again." Usagi smirks.

An end in sight? Thank God oh thank you God! I quickly shove one more in my mouth, sighing in contentment. _Done_. I sit back, scratching my arms. God this shirt, it feels like its grinding against my skin. And these pants. Why are they so tight? And why is it so damn hot in here???

"How do you feel?" Usagi asks.

"Itchy." I respond in agitation, I can't sit still. Maybe I should try standing up. Usagi smirks, watching as I get up with shaky legs. An overdose of strawberries? I'm going crazy, and I'm so…I don't know what! These clothes feel horrible! WHY IS USAGI SITTING THERE CHUCKLING?

"WHAT?" I snap.

Usagi stands up, grabbing my arm to pull me upstairs.

"Wh-what are you…" I mumble, Usagi's hand feels _really nice_ around my arm.

Usagi snickers, "There was an aphrodisiac in those cakes, I didn't think it would really work but well, I had to try it."

"You…you…what? You what? YOU WHAT?" I yell, hyperventilating. It feels like I'm going to die and its all that stupid Usagi's fault!

"Relax, you just need to lie down. It won't last too long." But I feel like I'm about to fall apart, I've started shaking and clinging to Usagi as we walk up the stairs…that seem to never be ending…I'm going to burst! My teeth…chattering…this feels…God Usagi needs to not touch me so much.

"You really don't look so good. I'll come in with you." I stumble into the room, crashing to the floor as I trip on a stupid toy of Usagi's.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asks, pulling me up by my arms. This fabric…its killing me!

"Don't touch me!" I groan, aw shit. Shiiiiiiiiit, this is…this is…

"Lay down." Usagi lays me down, climbing over me as he starts to unbutton my shirt. I can't stop panting, I feel so stupid, I groan every time Usagi's fingers brush against my skin, each touch like jolts of electricity. His hand starts to travel to my pants, thumb hooking into my underwear, as his other hand pulls the zipper down.

"U-Usagi-sannnn!" I gasp, turning bright red as Usagi pulls them off me to leave me naked.

"You came?"

"Shut up!" I yell, covering my face, trying to catch my breath as I get hard again.

Usagi's fingers trail to my nipples, this is so embarrassing, why are they so damn hard? I cry out as Usagi's thumb encircles one.

"I-id—iot. Don't touch it!" I groan, clawing the sheets.

"It's alright Misaki. You can't do anything about it so just relax and let me take care of you." He whispers, letting his lips brush against them.

"U-Usagi! You can't! It's too c-close!" I stutter, groaning, feeling more precum leak out. Usagi licks his fingers, making sure I can see his tongue as it coats three from tip to knuckle.

"Can you feel my breath on your skin, Misaki? Does it make you want to cum watching me lick my fingers?"

"Stup—id. Don't be stupid, Usagi----san. " I shake as he brushes his lips up my jaw line before pressing his lips hard against mine. I moan embarrassingly loud as his hot tongue encircles mine and as much as I really really really hate to admit, it feels so good that I'm about to come again.

Usagi pulls back, looking at how hard I am, if my face could get any redder it would be.

"You're so hard just from that. Why didn't I try this earlier?" Usagi chuckles, placing the tip of his finger at my base, leaving me gasping for breath.

"You do it again, and I'll k-kill you! You t-tricking me like this, you're t-terrible!"

"It would be better to just let this all out now, don't you think?" Usagi ignores me, pinching at my nipples as he pushes himself toward the end of the bed.

"W-what? No, NO!" I cry as Usagi's tongue licks up the underside making me arch off the bed. His whole mouth covers it and I barely last from all this build up before I come hard again inside his hot mouth.

"Amazing." Usagi smirks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at me in my pitiful, powerless state.

My body still shakes, my teeth chattering and I think I've been moaning this whole time like an idiot.

"I want to make you feel better." Usagi whispers, pulling his tie off and shoving it my mouth.

I let out a muffled groan, "I don't want you to bite your tongue, you're teeth have been chattering. Just bear with it." He replies, letting his thumb encircle the head, making me cry out. Stupid Usagi doing whatever the hell he wants!! My eyes widen. Where does that bastard think he's putting his fingers??

My body trembles, legs widening involuntarily as he shoves two in, my body hungrily sucking them in against my will. I bite down hard on the cloth in my mouth, trying to still my breathing as his fingers move in and out of me excruciatingly.

"When your skin gets overly sensitive likes this, your body becomes so soft around here too." Stupid idiot, don't tell me that! It's embarrassing!

Usagi's fingers are thrusting deeper and harder now, I don't… I can't cum anymore. But…his fingers feel…

I moan and cry out as I cum again, I'm absolutely covered in cum, my thighs feel sticky from it and I want to die or jump off a cliff or eat strawberries or something other than be like this.

I hide my face as Usagi wipes his fingers off with the sheet.

"Misaki, you don't know how much it pleases me to make you feel good like this. Don't hide your face….Here, I'll take that out." Usagi pulls his tie out of my mouth, letting me gasp for breath.

"U-Usagi…san…I—I…" I gasp, I can't control my body, I can't stop it.

"Misaki…" Usagi whispers, pulling off his remaining clothes as his fingers tease at my entrance again.

"You keep contracting around my fingers…" So what! I don't need to know that! It's embarrassing! Usagi leans over me, stroking himself a few times before he starts to push himself into me. He didn't even ask me! Idiot.

My body shudders uncontrollably as he pushes himself deep inside leaving me gasping for breath and clawing for some kind of support.

"You're unbelievably hot in here." Usagi groans, his hands cupping my face as he leans over closer to me. I can't take this anymore! Every little touch feels like it's the last before I'll burst.

"U-Usagi p-please, it's killing me! Qu-quickly!" I cry, hoping that one more release will ease this horrible itch.

"Mi-Misaki…" Usagi groans, pushing himself deeper into me. I practically scream out as he hits the nerves inside, cumming immediately from just one touch. I shake as I come so much I think I'll pass out, it's all prolonged because that idiot keeps thrusting deeper and deeper into that one spot that feels so good it's begun to hurt.

Usagi moans, biting his lip as he thrusts quicker until I feel hot cum begin to coat his thrusts.

He chuckles, "I can't last long when you look like that."

"Shut up! Usagi…I'm still…" I cry.

This…is…torture!

- - - - The Next Morning

"Misaki? What are you doing up so early?" Usagi asks as he bounds down the stairs. Nice to see he can move around so easily the bastard.

"Thought I would fix you breakfast before you have to leave." I grin, placing the last of Usagi's breakfast on the table.

"I figured you would be mad about yesterday still." Usagi eyes me suspiciously before sitting down to eat.

I smile, chuckling lightly as I sit down opposite him, "That? It's okay, you didn't know."

Usagi smiles back, grabbing from the _dish of diced strawberries_. "Well I'm glad to hear that, you need to loosen up."

Yes, Usagi…

"This is good, Misaki. Thank you. I won't be back until late tonight." Usagi shovels more food into his mouth, quickly finishing his plate. He's got such a long day ahead of him. Hope nothing gets in the way…

I grin, "You are very welcome. Well, I have to get going, class starts in 30 minutes." I hobble to grab my coat and gloves. I need crutches after last night.

Usagi pauses, giving a funny face, "Misaki, did you put something new in the …"

I walk to the door, "Hmmm…?"

"Y-you didn't…put the…" Usagi mumbles, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

I nod, "Oh yes. I did. _I didn't think it would really work but well, I had to try it."_ I laugh, quickly leaving the apartment before racing to Sumi-sempai's car before Usagi can catch me. I roll down the window as Usagi barrels out the door, already breathing heavier than normal. I raise my eyebrows in mock concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Mi-Misaki…you can't…"

"Sorry Usagi-san. You'll have to take care of it yourself." I smile, waving goodbye as we drive off.

God I hope it wears off before I get back or I am in deep, deep trouble.


End file.
